memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dassik
The Dassik were a humanoid species native to a planet in the Alpha Quadrant. Physiology The Dassik are a race of humanoids. They were tall, lanky, hairless, with unusually bulbous, gaunt skulls, and breathed a standard oxygen atmosphere. They had catlike eyes, pointed teeth, and a sallow green complexion. Their name derives from the Linnik word for predator. They were a large, aggressive, vicious, pack-hunter species. Soldiers were adept at hand-to-hand weaponry and preferred them to powered weapons. ( ) History Thousands of years ago, a genetic mutation led to an offshoot race, the Linnik species, who were innately more intelligent and less aggressive than the Dassik. the Dassik enslaved the Linnik, and used their abilities to build an interstellar empire. It was supported by slaves from various races they conquered, including Bogosrin, Fiilestii, Kisaja, Linnik, Niatoko and Tessegri. Linnik began to unite the various slave races in revolt, forming the First Federation. As their revolution expanded, Dassik responded by using mass drivers to wipe out enemy homeworlds through systematic asteroid bombardment. Linnik and the other slave races did their best to hide while the Bogosrin homeworld and many other planets were destroyed. Circa 9,700 B.C, the Linnik deployed a bioweapon which resulted in smaller, more passive Dassik offspring having longer maturity periods. The Linnik finally overthrew the remnants of their overlords and stranded them on a distant planet, content to let the Dassik be remembered as folktale monsters. Millennia passed before the Dassik were able to develop an antigen and reverse the physical effects of the bioweapon while retaining their new intelligence. They reinvented space travel, but by this time, all of their old slave races had disappeared. Dassik returned to their predatory habits, then discovering that their antidote was temporary. As fewer children were born each year, they refocused on locating the Linnik to learn more about the original bioweapon and prevent their extinction. Many retained feelings of hatred and a desire for revenge. Some became shrewd hunters while others were more cautious and calculating. ( ) In 2266, when Balok of the First Federation made first contact with the , he used an animatronic puppet of a Dassik as his avatar, referring to him as Mister Hyde. ( , ) In 2269, a fleet of Dassik cluster ships led by Force Leader Grun attacked the Betelgeusian Shining Talon Argosy's wildlife preserve frigate, but were routed. When the crew of the Enterprise investigated, Betelgeusians presented them with corpses resembling Balok's avatar. The Enterprise aided the Fesarius against an attack by more of the cluster ships, then searched for Balok's pilot ship. Grun followed the Enterprise and assaulted the Federation vessel in the Cherela system, forcing the starship to retreat within the thick atmosphere of a class J gas giant. Grun sent a soldier in a pilot ship to track the Enterprise, but Koust and the Enterprise both found far more than expected when they came upon the Web of Worlds, a massive network of floating arcologies, a hidden sanctuary for the races of the First Federation. Grun began an orbital bombardment, heedless that it would condemn his race to death. Dassik War Leader Vraq declared a cease-fire in exchange for medical records. Scientists from the First Federation began researching a permanent cure for the Dassik. Koust agreed to remain on the Web of Worlds as a cultural ambassador. ( ) Known Dassik * Dral, Second * Grnar * Grun, Force Leader * Koust, pilot ship captain * Remv, Monitor Officer * Rhuld, Second * Vraq, War Leader Appendices Appearance * External link * Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha Quadrant races and cultures Category:Humanoid species